


Christmas Time Is Here

by inspireme87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Commander Mechanic, Established Relationship, F/F, Lexaven, Lexaven Fluff, animal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspireme87/pseuds/inspireme87
Summary: Lexaven Fluff. It’s the Holiday season and Lexa and Raven get a foster kitten.





	Christmas Time Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Lexaven fluff. Inspired by a cute post on tumblr and the song “Christmas Time is Here” from “A Charlie Brown Christmas”.

Lexa loves animals, especially dogs. Although she's a huge dog person, she also loves cats. Raven is surprised when she finds out. She had no idea her girlfriend was a cat person. The idea makes her cringe because Raven seriously hates cats. Like, she truly believes there's a special place in hell for them because they are filled with evil. They're so skittish and jumpy and their sharp little claws and small pointy teeth make her feel like she's facing a small, hairy vampire. They look evil and they sound evil when they hiss, and they honestly just make Raven feel uneasy and nervous when she's around them. 

So of course Lexa begs Raven to let them get one. It's foster a kitten, so it's not like it's a permanent commitment. Raven of course says no at first. But Lexa can be really persuasive with her tongue and lips, and Raven ends up giving into her after she brings her to oblivion for the third time in one night. 

When they first get the kitten, Raven is nervous and Lexa thinks it's cute. The invincible Raven Reyes is afraid of a tiny ball of fluff. Raven is turned around in her seat, staring at the small animal carrier in the back seat with such trepidation that Lexa actually checks through the rear view mirror to make sure something bad hasn't happened. She sees that the little kitten is curled up into a tiny ball, contentedly purring and sleeping; snuggled into the soft, yellow blanket she put in there before they left. 

Lexa just smiles and reaches for Raven's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze to offer her some comfort. Raven squeezes back and turns to face forward before reaching to turn the radio up. It's the Christmas season and Raven knows how much Lexa loves Christmas music, so they have the station permanently set to the local Christmas station for the entire month of December. The song playing on the radio is one of Lexa's favorites and she's pretty sure it's secretly one of Raven's too. It's Vince Guaraldi's "Christmas Time is Here" from A Charlie Brown Christmas. The sun is starting to set and flurries fall from the sky and melt on the windshield and the whole moment feels cozy and little bit magical. 

"What do you think we should name him?" Lexa asks, trying to break the silence that has settled between them, but Raven just shrugs, looking disinterested. 

"I don't know, I though you would already have something picked out. Doesn't the shelter usually give them a name?"

"They usually do, but this little guy was brought in as an emergency rescue less than twelve hours ago, so they haven't had time to name him yet."

"Oh." Is all Raven says in response. "Well, I guess it's up to you. You know how I feel about cats."

Lexa pretends to pout. "Maybe you'll feel differently about this one. He might surprise you in a good way once you get to know him."

Raven chuckles, "I doubt it, but he can try." 

"I have an idea, why don't we wait to name him until we get to know him better. That way we can give him a name that fits his personality."

"His personality? He's a cat Lex, they're all the same. They sit around and sleep and look at humans like we're peasants who exist to serve them. And if you're lucky you manage to escape the wrath of their razor sharp claws and tiny vampire teeth!"

Lexa chuckles at Raven's description. It's pretty accurate in some ways, but way off in others.

"Not all cats are evil Raven, maybe you just haven't met the right one." And Raven snorts.

"Babe, I love you, but there is no 'right cat' to meet." She says, making air quotes before reaching back to hold Lexa’s hand.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see. I have a good feeling about this little guy. He's going to prove you wrong and when he does, I'll let you be the one to name him instead of telling you I told you so." Raven just laughs.

"Okay, Lex. Whatever you say." 

They pull into the driveway and Raven begrudgingly unloads the cat supplies while Lexa takes the crate. The kitten starts meowing, and doesn't stop until they get inside and Lexa carefully picks him up, wrapping him in the pale yellow blanket from the crate. He immediately calms down and starts to purr and Lexa scratches under his cute little chin. He yawns and makes a little gurgling noise and Lexa's heart swells with how cute he is. She looks up and catches Raven looking on with a curiosity and softness in her warm brown eyes. 

"Do you want to hold him?" Lexa asks. 

At first she thinks Raven is going to say no, but she just shrugs her shoulder. “I guess.” She says, and Lexa lifts the kitten bundled in his blanket and gently places him in Raven's arms before she can change her mind. Raven looks uncertain and a little intimidated at first as she awkwardly shifts the bundle of fur in her arms until it's in a comfortable position. The kitten yawns and stretches, letting out a small pigeon-like noise before his little body goes limp and he falls into a deep sleep, purring. 

"What do you think?" Lexa whispers, not wanting to wake the kitten or ruin the moment. Raven just shakes her head staring down in disbelief.

"He's so tiny." She says quietly.

"Yeah, he is. He was the runt of the litter and severely malnourished after someone left him all alone out in the cold and snow. The vet says it will probably permanently affect his growth and that he'll be pretty small for the rest of his life." She's surprised when Raven looks up at her with an angry look in her eyes.

"Who would do such a horrible thing to something so small and helpless." She sounds a little protective and angry, and Lexa wants to smile in glee and kiss the scowl off of Raven's face. But Raven asked her a question so she tries her best to answer.

"I don't know, babe, people can be pretty horrible sometimes, but that's why it's great that we can help give this little guy a fighting chance by giving him a warm and safe place where he can be taken care of." Raven nods, a resolute look on her face.

"You're right. We can't let the bad people win." Lexa smiles. Of course Raven would frame this situation as some type of competition against the "bad" people in the world. But the important thing is that Raven is starting to show interest in their foster kitty, so Lexa just goes with it.

"We definitely won't let them win. We'll help this little guy get better and strong." Lexa replies, and Raven just looks at her with softness and love in her eyes.

Raven is precious and the kitten is precious and Lexa can’t help but lean in to give Raven a kiss, careful not to squish the tiny bundle in her arms. Raven kisses her back as best she can, considering the circumstances. Lexa reaches up a steadying hand to cup her cheek before deepening the kiss. Raven hums in approval and Lexa feels her heart flutter in response as things continue to heat up. They both get a little lost in the kiss until they’re eventually broken apart by a tiny meowing sound. They pull back from the kiss, trying to catch their breath and Lexa can't help but smile when Raven looks down at the kitten and giggles.

“Oops, sorry little guy.” She says while scratching between his ears. “Guess we got a little carried away there.” After a minute or two, Raven looks back up at Lexa.

"Do they always make that noise?" She asks.

"You mean the purring?"

"Yeah."

"Not all the time. Only when they feel safe and happy." A small smile spreads across Raven's face, and Lexa feels her heart swell when Raven rubs the kitten's chin like Lexa did and tucks the yellow blanket around him more securely.

"Hey, I think I have an idea for a name."

"You do?" Lexa asks, surprised that Raven has come up with something so quickly.

"Yeah, I'm thinking Linus could be a good name."

"Linus? Like, Linus from Charlie Brown?"

"Yeah, he loves the yellow blanket and I guess the song on the radio earlier made me think of it." Her words are quiet and a little self-conscious and Lexa feels her heart flutter at how adorable the whole thing is.

"It's perfect. I think it suits him well. Linus it is." She leans in and gives Raven a brief kiss on the lips. 

After a few weeks of nursing him back to health, Linus' personality really starts to come out. He's playful and cuddly and quirky and every time he wants to sleep he drags his yellow blanket around with him to his destination of choice. Raven is totally smitten with him, though she’ll never admit it to Lexa. But Lexa catches them playing together when Raven think's she isn't looking and more often than not, Linus follows Raven around the house, sitting in the space between her feet when she's brushing her teeth or washing the dishes. By the time Christmas rolls around, Raven admits that she's in love with Linus and wants to adopt him, and Lexa agrees wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I have another Lexaven holiday fic I’m writing that is definitely more of an M rating. I’m hoping to have it done before Christmas. 
> 
> If you love Lexaven like I do, then hit me up on tumblr: lexxaven
> 
> Feel free to send me Lexaven asks or writing prompts on anon, and I’ll do my best to answer/reply to them.


End file.
